The World of HHW 2017 Edition
The world of HHW is full of "Zolin pls", "FAKE NEWS!", "PLS", "TRIGGERED", "THIS SEASON IS A BUST!", "Eggs", "Kden", "Will Sean form?", "Ugh this season looks like 2013", "DRAMA ALERT", "Dane pls, that snow is 300 hours out", "Another user who never chats", "CRI", "SAD!", "Mateo is a tiny, sad failicia", "Puny usercane", "Depressing", "Discord", "MarioxNicole", "AkioxBob", "BobxL1G stories", "Look a user from 2014 is back", "Time to delet", "December bias", "Robert Cook", "Screensh*tted", "Severe WU downcasting", "Bingo", "Illiterate beetroot from Kansas", "Chap/SM: Make HHW Great Again", "Ramon wasn't tropical", "Brazilian Floyd", "KEK", "LOL", "Bobbeh DM", "go i hobo", "Sad continuous drama!", "Politics", "ubuntu go i hobo", "An endless train of userstorm failicias." "Bernie’s going to win with 450 EVs in 2020", "Bob struggling to get snow", "Retirement", "Events", "Remember kids", "IMO 165 is about the upper limit of Irma's intensity", "New channels = triggered Floyd", "Dane's totally accurate 2020 prediction", "Homosuck", "AkioTheBeetroot pls", "AkioTheNone", "Jason Reed", "Hyperactive Atlantic" "Lee I, Lee II" "Wow! We hit the record high in userstorms! They're all fails too!" "Maria" "Cindy's retirement" "Ophelia won't/will be retired" "Break Nate's record" "HARVEY WAS WORSE THAN KATRINA?!? :|", "July is offseason", "Out to sea", "July bias", "December Rina", "handegg", "F13 is not an official source", "WPAC is sick", "Ohmygah, Mateo made a season", "Ohmygah", "Hurricanes in December", "Disgusting on sattelite" "Mateo the fail who never edits", "Chap is triggered again", "Rigged elections", "Now time for", "Ophelia was Category 4", "The MarioxNicole fanfic", "Pogo stick", "kek restore my privileges", "NSFW spam again", "Ophelia was devastating", "Knock knock! Who's there? Another user who wants to be unblocked", "AkioThe155MPHFailicia pls", "Underage", "Tornadicanes", "Hypothetical Stories", "The number of hurricanes is irrelevant to the conditions currently in place", "Thomas PLS", "Wake up and smell the coffee", "MDR is sick since 2011", "OMG! A TS! But it was never named by *insert SHEM basin here*. Sad!", "IT IS I, LE GIANT FAILICIA", "Discord ping", "To start off the day, let's trigger somebody for fun!", "Bob doesn't get a December storm, sad!", "July C5s are life". "EmilyXBobbeh!", "I'm triggered! Time to delet some messages!", "Mateo pls", "Hurricane Paulette", "Joke seasons, now 99% of HHW's data!", "WHERES MY BABY HURRICANE AT?", "I don't Fri ink I'm Gabon a gouda night", "SHIPPING HURRICANES!", "Kenna is not retired", "Canada pls", "kden Rara", "ZOLINTRON PLS", "OH PLS", "2007 was sick", "2011 pls", "Did you mean 201-?", "2000 pls, 3 month season", "2006 wasn't that bad", "BOB PLS", "Almost 5000 pages! You know what, let's purge!", "2006 was TRASH", "Hype pls, 1994 was TRASH", "EWW, 2013", "-AMO", "Garfield's translations", "Kenneth is bae", "DON'T HURT MY BABY KENNETH", "THIS IS NOT FRANKLIN THIS IS KATIA", "CHRISTIAN SERVER", "2005 was SICK!", "Colin definitely was not a TC regardless of what the experts say", "It's Chappu with his Homosuck fetish! Sad!", "How sad", "Nah", "Yah", "PuffleDisappears", "El Niño PLS", "Is Rina going to hit Florida? :O", "Florida is the only state that matters.", "Raleigh, NC: The home of Akio and Bob, but not the home of snow!", "El Niñkaro", "Models predict El Niño for 2017", "kden El Niñkaro", "Old hurricane names", "Drunk on eggnog", "Yeskek", "Nokek", "Topkek", "Bottomkek", "Typo king pls", " > ", "Will post again", "You can't say for certain that we can avoid a 2013-type season just yet", "Harvey will be like Bret '99", "FLEX TAPE", "PersistentPuffle", "This season will be like 1914", "This season will be 1994-like", "YAY, 2017 is no longer comparable to 2013", "YAY, 2017 is no longer comparable to 1994", "2014 vs 2015 debate sessions", "2014 and 2015 both sucked, kthx", "kthx", "kthxbai", "What did you just say in our wholesome Christian server?", "2018 predictions", "TCW (Tropical Cyclones Wiki)", "TCWD (Tropical Cyclones Wiki Discord)", "Server lockdown", "DELET *insert user here*", "CORRUPT", "C.O.R.R.U.P.T.", "EF5 tornadoes", "Crooked SM", "CORRUPT Hype", "Such censorship", "Dictator", "Dictatorship", "Hype Hitler", "AkioTheCommunist", "Am I a Level 1 Usercane yet?", "Make me a sim pls", "David Palm", "Chap's topkek image edits", "Berg pls", "Numa", "I lose", "Sorry but you do not have a white ring yet", "brb = gtg", "kekir", "Nkechitics", "Blobby's SBOX", "k kids", "Look, Kerablah is here!", "Kerablah the old hag pls", "I think I'm gonna return to HHW", "I retired", "Shtev", "Shtev the Retirement King pls", "Daneiel", "HHW retirement home", "Ryne posted another CAH blog", "Let's mess around with Universe Sandbox!", "Polar cyclone seasons", "Seasons in series", "I see how it is", "The -AMO series", "There are no good -AMO seasons", "RIGGED", "Thinking about going to this state? Think again!", "Another South China Sea storm", "CRINGE", "HEIL", and finally, "...MARIO DISSIPATES COMPLETELY...SAD..." Category:The World of HHW